A Little Prayer
by pathopoeia
Summary: Sun Ce is ill, perhaps on his deathbed. Da Qiao has no hope left, but finds herself saying a little prayer…Do the heavens smile upon the little prince, or is the son of Wu lost forever?


A Little Prayer

Sun Ce is ill, perhaps on his death-bed. Da Qiao has no hope left, but finds herself saying a little prayer…

A Little Prayer

For the person that I love, I lost, and am still waiting for.

Da Qiao sat silently by the white bed, looking sadly at Sun Ce's face. Even though it was now thin, she still saw the handsome face that had been there not so long ago. For what felt the millionth time, she cursed Wei – how could they?!

Da Qiao could remember it all; Zhou Yu's face as he told her that Ce had been hit with a poison arrow, Ce's empty face, feebly smiling at her, telling her that he loved her.

She sighed and stroked his cheek. He didn't move. He hadn't since about a day ago. Da swallowed back the tears that threatened to consume her.

I have be strong – I have to make sure that Ce isn't afraid she thought desperately, clutching his cold hand between her own. Maybe he would get better – although the doctors expected him to die within the next week or so.

Da kissed him gently and got up, not looking back at him – just seeing his strong face looking so weak made her heart shatter.

He had been through so much, only to fall himself.

Da walked out of the castle, pulling her red cloak around her shoulders. She strode to the stables and mounted her white horse before disappearing into the night.

Da reached the Shu temple not long after the clocks struck midnight. Nervously she entered the large white building.

Zhuge Liang was on his knees, facing the window to her right which was smothered by the stars outside. One seemed brighter than the rest.

"Lady Da Qiao," he said, standing up, "What is it that we have the pleasure of your company for?"

Da couldn't keep the sadness out of her voice.

"Sun Ce is…he is very ill – the doctors say he won't make it,"

He looked at her with eyes full of pity and beckoned.

"Pray for a while Da, pray to the goddess of Sun. She brings happiness and light, so maybe she can save Ce,"

With that he showed her which prayer position to take, and left her to pray in the thick silence.

You Will Live On

I miss you more than I can say,

Please goddess, save my Lord Sun Ce,

I love him more than words could describe,

Please, I beg you goddess, keep Ce alive.

Even if he leaves this world,

He'll be in my heart,

I knew I loved him right from the start,

So, please, goddess, the angel above, please can you save my love.

His memories will haunt my life as I carry on,

I'll keep missing him, call him to me,

Soon, you shall see,

My goddess you're the only hope, please bring my prince back.

His love will beat strong,

I'll miss him so,

He will live on,

I love him though.

He will live on; whether he lives or he dies,

Please anyone, people of the skies,

My words have no lies,

Bring him to me, let him live.

He will live on…

Sun Ce, you must live on.

Da lifted her head and gasped as she saw that it was light outside. She had been praying for that long?!

She noticed Zhuge Liang watching her and smiled at him – instead of the dread and sorrow; all the hate and anger, she now felt calm.

"Thank you Zhuge Liang," she said, bowing her head. He nodded and wished her luck as she walked out of the door and mounted her horse, galloping back to Wu.

Zhuge Liang watched her go, a small smile curving his lips. He hated seeing people so upset, and knew from experience how refreshing praying could be – he only hoped that her little prayer would be answered.

Sometimes a little hope was all you needed to make it through.

Sun Ce lay on the bed, his face white and breathing laboured. His chest felt like it was about to explode and his head pounded like bass drums.

He felt dizzy and suddenly everything came back to him…Da Qiao…the arrow…blinding pain….

He sat up, and felt his stomach bubble. He grabbed a bowl and threw up, until his stomach was empty. He wiped his mouth with a shaking hand and slumped back against the pillows.

A red figure appeared. It was the shape of a woman, yet made of fire.

"You shouldn't be alive Sun Ce," the fire spoke, "But you shouldn't have died. I would have let you pass into death, but someone made a prayer of such love that I felt compelled to," The figure bowed its' head. "I would make sure that Da Qiao knows that I heard her little prayer,"

Then there was a flash of fire and the goddess was gone. The sound of hoof beats clattering on stones brought Ce's attention. Could it be her?

The door opened and Da poked her head round. Her eyes lit up and her face brightened as she saw Ce.

"Sun Ce! You're awake!" she cried, and ran to him, grabbing his hands and putting them to her heart. Ce smiled as he felt her little heart drum under the dress she wore.

"I was visited by the Sun goddess," he said, stroking Da's cheek. "She said that I should tell you that your little prayer worked,"

Da's face lit up even more and she buried her face into her neck, making his skin tingle.

"I love you Sun Ce, more than anything," she whispered, her words slightly muffled.

Ce smiled down into Da's beautiful face, and he felt a burst of love, and knew that he wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

"I love you more than I knew I could, Da, thank you," he gently kissed her and savoured the warmth of her arms.

Sometimes the little things could solve anything.

It started with a little prayer, and ended with a kiss.

And so ends the sickness of Sun Ce, and so begins another couples' journey into the realms of love…

Please read & review, but no flames please!


End file.
